Hugginator
ACCESSING VAKTOVIAN DATABASE: STRING: 1001101011 1010111001 0101110101010010101 101010 101001010010101 10101 0101010001110101 10010010010 PLEASE INPUT PASSWARD: ***************** ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME BACK OPEN: FILE:// General Korvak Grimaldus Name: Korvak Grimaldus Nickname: '''Hound of Arcadia '''Age: REDACTED Birthplace: Vaktovian Badlands VERIFIED Skills: Close Quaters Combat, Leadership, Marksmanship, Cunning Rank/Position: 'Ex-General of Vaktovia; Ex-COMMANDANT of The Grand Imperium 'History: Upon joining the Mohalarian Coalition, Hugginator made many new friends including UmbrellaCorporatio, CantelopePeel, Robotboy555 and Caprex213. Many times after small scout missions, UmbrellaCorporatio would compare the missions to his old Vaktovian Career (Ex General), after a while Hugginator became intrigued and began asking to hear more of his stories, inspired sheerly from the vast experiences of his friend. Roughly 4 months after Mohalarian Coalition conquered its 5th clan featuring numerous long-gone infamous clan members, The Vaktovian Coalition drew its attention to Umb's ongoing and expanding clan activity. Confounded, VC began formal warnings for MC to stand down and surrender before a war escalates from the arguments. After several attempts of peace, the Coalitions clashed eventually, a stalemate nearly being met. Then Caesar101 duelled Hugginator on the field of battle numerous times, defeating eachother in droves and almost struggling against one another. After the battle, Mohalarians scattered and their clan was destroyed by the Vaktovians. XDHappyXD was informed by Caesar that one Mohalarian displayed valiant and admirable behavior on the battlefield, and pursued Hugginator after his disappearance. After weeks of conversing and peaceful duels, Caesar convinced Hugginator to join the Vaktovian Coalition with the assistance of XDHappyXD. Long wars and gruelling hardships passed for Hugginator, shaping him to be better and better, all the while draining his social relations and his friends on the Clan world, in exchange for power. Upon reaching Major, Hugginator found himself at his first commanding position when XDHappyXD ordered him and Pixiepie9 to attack the now-rebel Ex-General Lewisado, commander of the Imperial Robloxian Military (IRM). After two weeks of conflict, UmbrellaCorporatio assisted Lewisado, effectively using emotional tactics to deter Hugginators attacks as much as possible. However, Hugginator was then escalated to Captain and was enlisted in the Elite BlackHand Commando unit, which was good, then however quickly disbanded after Lightbulbs22 was then too inactive to forcefully keep the unit going. After 5 conflicting months, Zwinkydong began an exodus of the Vaktovian Coalition, also then known as an Admin Attack in which he exiled ALL of the Vaktovians in the clan at the time except the Generals and Overlord. 2 Weeks later, the majority of the clan fled and dispersed into nothing, but XDHappyXD rebirthed himself as his new persona "VAKTUS" and created (The) Vaktovian Empire, allowing the Generals, and anyone with significant proof to return to their once great clan. Hugginator returned and began recruiting, from Private upwards, he fought, completely torn apart from friendships shattered and loss of so many Comrades he once called Brothers. After a private chat with Vaktus, he was then inspired to keep going in the Empire, anything he could achieve in his reach must not be thrown away quickly. This deemed Hugginator "Reborn" and was referred to by the Emperor as "The Core of VAKs spirit".. After a short time, the name "Korvak" came to be known, and feared, within and outside Vaktovian walls. Upon defeating X101st a second time, Korvak was then promoted to Colonel for exemplary service throughout the conflict. Shortly after his advancement in rank, the most ferocious General known as Beworking, began developing a rivalry with the Colonel, despising his numerous tactical oversights and his often offensive opinions towards his non-clan-related-friends. Months later, Beworking rebelled and abandoned Vaktovia, leaving her offensive force commanders wondering what they should do next. Undercover, General Dologan then began assessing Colonels for potential candidates for the replacement General, to fill the void Beworking left in the infrastructure. Going to Swampy Moon Outpost on an alt as a Vaktovian Trooper, he began carrying out orders and performing tasks for Colonel Korvak, watching and witnessing what Vaktovian Officers were like when a General was not present.. Needless to say, Korvak was hands-down the next Candidate for General. Dologan approached him in person soon after and praised his good work, offering him rest inside SMO and a quick one-to-one in the meeting room above the Swamps. Two weeks later, Vaktovia earned its newest and youngest General, specialising in raids, swordfighting, and extremely tough when it came to discipline and command. Vaktus knew what kind of General Hugginator would turn out to be, his service record, his command, and the way he connected with the soldiers would make this a fine addition to Vaktovias command. 7 - Febuary 2011, The day that General Korvak came to Vaktovia. Numerous wars swiftly followed, and thanks to General Korvaks offensive spearhead, the victories single-handedly achieved by him included: IRM (three times) BCR, Nova Legion, Minverian Subspace Alliance, TGR, VL, X101st (Twice), Mobile Bloxxers (3 times), UAF (Personal, Twice), Vortex Security (JGA1), WIJ (Once). Later during the R.A.T conflicts, seeing numerous SparrowCorp individuals single-handedly hold back Vaktovian Raids, Korvak noticed their tactics and what methods they used to train these unique individuals. After long periods of time Korvak founded the Grey Knights, a sub-training in which he took on numerous apprentices known as "Brother Knights", and trained them from being lesser skilled or "Idiotic" in Vaktovian standards, and made them into his image of Perfection, believing each had potential to reach different levels. For example; ToberDam , Tainteddark, and Conankun01 were all Grey Knights and they have all proceeded on to achieve greatness within The Grand Imperium, Frost Clan, and other clans worldwide. 'Current:' Korvak is currently serving in The Grand Imperium, he functions primarily as an agent of Discipline and Inspections whilst performing his standard combat role as an officer. He has been witnessed and recorded by Barry1234 as holding successful raids against numerous hostile clans. His tactics have changed drastically, but are no less dangerous and flexible in comparison to his old Vaktovian maneuvers. Eye-witness accounts of TGI and VAK simultaneous raids have described him via PM reports as "A ruthless, savage, and merciless commander." Whilst maintaining mutual respect from the Vaktovians it is unknown what his current standings towards them are, often shunning them or using them as human shields for his own troops. Korvak has infamously entered another "Depression" episode in which his persona derived after previously mentioned chats with Vaktus and the late Colonel Radec, he now goes by the name of "Grievous", for his constant mourning and silent behaviour outside of raids.. His comrades have described him on T.S as "Effective, Dangerous, and for some reason, he is no longer Korvak. He's far too.. Grievous to be Korvak any more." The legend known as "General Korvak" may be long past in historys pages, but rumors have it that research shows the name "Grievous" means: "Constant-Depression, Vengeance-Seeking, Mourning, Alone" This hints, that the Commander may have greater schemes in line for the Vaktovian Empire, but at this time, no data exists. 'New found standings:' Korva- Erm.. Grievous. Has shown to be FAR superior than he previously was with a sword, often sporting First-Person view over mouse lock, he shows great honor when fighting the enemy in close quarters, often giving them a fair chance to defeat him by exposing his weaker sides intentionally, but this also acts as a vice-versa ploy. His political views have changed, he believes accordingly: "If a commander can fight alongside his warriors without defining the difference between himself and then, he has earned the right to die by my hand. If a commander does not fight alongside his men, he will die locked in his castle if need be". His old friend CantelopePeel got in touch with Hugginator on our behalf and this is the PM response to his question: Cantelope: " What do you think of the new Vaktovian Empire Hugg? I know you may hate them, but they are after all your birthplace are they not? - CP" Korvak/Grievous: " This new "Empire" is a lie. I've slain plenty of their so-proclaimed warriors and have the trophies to prove it. If the Empire needs me, it'll call. But I will not bend my knees to leaders who throw away those which they do not need any longer. Stroudie is an example. I would gladly go to war with the Empire, but the time for that is not yet." War with Hugginator is not recommended, considering troops review him as "A hero" or "Legend" in the history teachings, his tactics and speeches still being used to this day. Numerous reports state his fighting as "Last Man Standing quality". 'Duels:' Hugginator / Korvak / Grievous, has participated in the Roblox InterClan Duelling Tournament on behalf of TGI, and has came 2nd place winning a prize of 5000 Robux on July the 4th. Stalemating a duel with "LordShadow" and accepting his Yield. His longest duel was roughly 5 minutes long when a WIJ Shadow Op demanded a rematch due to their shields not functioning properly. Korvak granted this and continued on to stale-mate the WIJ when it became apparent he was merely toying with him. Screaming "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!? YOU'RE NOTHING!" before he charged forward and leapt over the trooper, impaling him hastily and securing his prize. 'Recent Activity:' Hugginator has achieved the rank of Commissar in the Grand Imperium due to his excellent service. Earning his rank from Initiate as an Arcadian Guard. Commissar gives him the viable power to freely raid and command forces wherever he deems fit. His current intentions, are unknown. His hatred for Vaktovians has been verified, nothing but aggression and hostility is displayed towards Vaktovian troops or representatives. Reports of Korvak attacking Vaktovian Private-PFC ranked personnel during a raid on R.A.T between July 6th - 9th are unconfirmed. Numerous VAC and VAK do however claim this to be true, ordering his Arcadian Troops to lock them out of the base and open fire on them, causing a retreat. RECOMMENDED APPROACH: ''AVOIDANCE, REMAIN AWAY FROM HUGGINATOR AT ALL TIMES UNLESS ORDERED OTHERWISE.'' Final Moments: Hugginators final days leaned towards an apparent week of leniancy, feeling he was the only pillar bearing the weight of the Empires activity with the troops. He gave in to stress apparently and took an honorable discharge. Fortelling that VAK would submit to corruption in the coming year. Not hinting towards any other commanders in the process, which was viewed mainly as a noble gesture. Many missed him and left upon his leave, but shortly afterwards a mass exodus of Vaktovian ranks occured and somewhere along the line, Hugginator was treated as an enemy of the Empire due to a rumor stating he admin attacked the Recruitment Center. Outraged, Hugginator took off and cut all ties with Vaktovians, apparently developing a sincere hatred for what he calls "Impure Vaktovians", one of several incidents resulting quite horrifically when he has engaged AND defeated several VAK during raids, admitted to Robotboy555 on 9/7/2013. A dangerous ex-Vaktovian indeed.. Category:People Category:Generals